


Mac

by kettu



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettu/pseuds/kettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the glee kinkmeme prompt <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/19682.html?thread=23852770#t23852770">here.</a></p><p>John and Darren have some welcome home sex with their dog, Mac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: GRAPHIC BESTIALITY

Home in five, Darren types, hitting send. He hands the cab driver a few bills as they pull up to the apartment, and he hopes out, his backpack already slung over his shoulder. New York is still cold in April, but it's warmer than when he left two weeks ago, so he'll take it. He takes the steps to the third floor walk up two at a time, and unlocks the door, slamming it open and wincing. He always slams the door open the first couple of days he's back. It takes him at least two days to reacquaint himself with the idiosyncrasies of their apartment; the door that doesn't catch, the exact way to turn the shower knob to make it the exact temperature, the one creaky floor board in the hall. He tosses his backpack down and closes the door, locking it behind him. He toes off his shoes and socks and pulls his shirt off too, leaving his jeans on. He pads past the empty master bedroom, adjusts his already half hard dick in his boxers.

The guest room door is partially ajar and Darren pushes it open, leaning on the doorframe. He flushes, even while he's smirking because fuck. Jon's spread out, totally naked, on the make shift bed (which is really just a mattress on the floor) with Mac, their German Shepherd between his spread legs. Jon has one knee up, and he's stroking his dick while Mac licks lazily at Jon's balls, which are already spit slick.

"Welcome home," Darren says to himself, and Jon looks up at him, licking his lips.

"Sorry baby," Jon says, and his voice is hoarse, and Darren's suddenly left wondering exactly how long Jon's been at this. "I got started without you."

"I can see that," Darren swallows hard and then takes another step into the room, shutting the door completely before stripping off his jeans and underwear. His dick is hard now, curving up towards his stomach and he strokes it, once.

"We missed you, that's all," Jon says, and Darren smiles, warm. He kneels down on the edge of the bed and leans over to kiss Jon, firmly.

"I'm sorry. Next time, it won't be so long." He touches Jon's face, then turns to Mac, who has stopped licking Jon and is panting, watching Darren. Darren reaches over and scratches behind Mac's ears. "Hey, buddy," he says and he runs a hand over Mac's side, raking his fingers through coarse fur, sliding to Mac's belly till he feels the wet slide of Mac's dick against his fingers. He strokes it through the sheath for a minute, feeling it extend, start to drip thin doggy pre-come on the sheets. This is why they use this room; sex with Mac tends to get messy.

"Did you blow him yet?" Darren asks, glancing back at Jon. Jon shakes his head. He's panting now, his hand wrapped firmly around the base of his own dick.

Darren whistles softly at Mac, and Mac lies down, rolling over onto his side. He's been well trained, and he's always well rewarded. Darren shuffles closer to the dog, then gets down on his hands and knees, leaning over so he can lick at the shaft of Mac's dick. He groans at the slightly bitter, salty taste of thin liquid coating it. He missed this. They don't do it all the time, but it's one of Darren's favourite things, one of their favourite things, and he's totally ok with this homecoming. He shifts a little more so he can get more of Mac's dick in his mouth, and before long he's got most of the dog's dick crammed in his mouth, one hand working what's still sheathed, and he can feel the knot just starting to swell up. He pulls off and looks back over his shoulder at Jon, who is looking at him in a mix of lust and awe.

"Fuck," Jon says. "I forget every time how hot you are doing that. Come here."

Darren does, can't even think to resist it, his head is already a little fuzzy with lust. He crawls into Jon's lap, kissing him.

"You taste like dog come already, slut," Jon says against Darren's lips and Darren grinds down, rubbing their cocks together. "You want him to fuck you?"

"God, fuck. Yes," Darren says, and Jon grabs his hips, pushing him off of him to lie on the bed.

"Do I even have to prep you, slut? I bet you've had so much dick we could just let him go. Bet you'd even take his knot without lube, cockslut." Jon smacks the inside of Darren's thigh and Darren bucks up, a pained moan escaping him. He loves this, the dirty talk, the way Jon can humiliate him. It's how they ended up with Mac, after a long night of Jon working his way into all of Darren's dirtiest secrets while he fingered him open. Darren's pretty sure Jon's got no regrets either.

Darren spreads his legs wider when he hears the cap come off the bottle of lube, and he turns his head to the side. He angles his head and stretches, just a little, and when Jon slides two fingers into his ass, he can just get Mac's dick back in his mouth.

"Good boy," Jon says, and Darren writhes as Jon runs his nails over Darren's nipple. "Did you open yourself up this morning? Getting yourself all ready for a good dog dicking? I bet the cab driver could smell it on you, knew you were coming up here to get your ass filled with dog come."  
Darren answers by shoving onto Jon's fingers as best he can, moaning around Mac's cock and spreading his legs even wider when Jon gives him another finger, twisting them and pressing them up against his prostate.

"Fuck," Darren says, pulling off Mac's dick. He fists the sheets, squirming until Jon smacks him again. "C'mon, Jon, please."

"Please what?" Jon says, and Darren whines when Jon shoves another finger in. He's taken Jon's fist before, but normally after a lot of working up to it, this is faster, harder than usual. Punishment for being gone so long, Darren figures. Jon's drizzling more lube over his fingers and starting to fuck him in earnest, four fingers in and out, stretching on the push and pull, nails scraping gently against Darren's prostate and making his dick leak precome all over his stomach. "Please what?" Jon repeats.

"I want to take Mac's knot, please, Jon, please." Darren begs, and he does, he wants it so bad he can't think. He cries out when Jon slides his fingers out but then Jon's climbing off the bed, tugging Darren so his knees hit the floor, his stomach and chest against the mattress. Darren lays his head down over his crossed arms and angles his ass as high as he can, feeling his ass clench around nothing.

Jon whistles a different tone and Mac hops up, and Darren can hear the near silent click of claws before he feels Jon tap his ass twice. It's all the warning he gets before Mac's pinning him to the mattress, front paws against Darren's hips while he thrusts wildly, leaving streaks of precome against Darren's ass. Jon lines him up and there-

"Fuck, yes, there," Darren says, as Mac hits home, buries himself in Darren's ass and pulls right back out again, thrusts harder than anything Darren's felt, merciless and primal. Darren's biting into his own arm, tears welling up as he feels Mac's knot hit his ass twice before one good thrust pushes it in. The next pull forces it back out, the stretch and burn almost unbearable, and Darren's whole body jerks.

"Yeah, fucking take it," Jon says, and Darern turns his head. Jon's on his knees behind them, watching where Mac's knot it pushing it's way past Darren's asshole again, this time catching inside, and forcing Darren back a couple of inches when Mac moves to thrust out again. "You look so good taking that knot, you're just his little bitch, aren't you. You'd be anyone's bitch, let them fuck you, fill you with come. You just can't wait, cockslut, can't wait for him to fill you with dog come, let it pour down your thighs till I plug you up."

Darren buries his face in his arms again, because Jon's stroking his own dick and Mac's coming, finally, what feels like gallons of come in Darren's ass, warm and watery and Darren doesn't want to come yet, isn't sure he could, anyway, with Mac's knot pressed up against him.

After a few minutes of silence, apart from the three of them panting hard, Darren feels Jon's knuckles brush his balls and he takes a deep breath, willing himself to relax. Jon likes to force the knot out, stretch Darren's asshole as much as he can, instead of letting the knot deflate itself. Jon pushes at the stretched ring of Darren's ass, and Darren bears down, pushing. He grunts, then bucks as the knot pops free, and he feels come start to drip down his thigh. He hears Mac pad his way to the corner, knows Mac's licking himself clean.

Jon's got a palm on either of Darren's asscheeks, and he's pulling them apart, stretching Darren even wider.

"Clench," Jon says, and Darren tries. "That's right. Can't even get that loose, sloppy hole closed, can you. It's all used."

Darren clenches again, and he groans, because Jon's right. Popping the knot out too soon has left him feeling empty and swollen and he can't get his ass to close, can't clench it up, can't keep the come from dripping out of him, running down his balls.

"Good bitch," Jon says, and Darren knows Jon's got one hand wrapped around his own dick now, kneeling up behind Darren's wrecked ass, one hand still holding him open. Jon spits into his ass, then groans, and Darren let's out a broken moan, his dick twitching. "I'm gonna come all over your ass, fill your hole with more come. Can't believe what a slut you are, you'll take it from the dog, come whore, cock slut, fuck."

Darren feels Jon's come splatter the back of his thighs, his ass, adding to the cooling mess of Mac's come already on his skin. Darren's making noises, small whines and moans, uncontrollable. He spreads his legs wider when Jon wraps a sticky hand around his dick, and he's shaking, near tears.

"Please, Jon, I can't-" He says, and Jon's already got a plug pressed up against Darren's hole, not in, but against.

"Is this what you want? Can't come without something in your ass? Need me to plug you up, keep you full of doggy come? Full of my come?"

"Yes, fuck, please." Darren says, and Jon pushes, the plug sliding easily into Darren's ass, then back out, even the widest point an easy thrust into Darren's hole. It doesn't take long, while Jon fucks him with the plug, each thrust hitting Darren's prostate, Jon's other hand curled around Darren's dick, pulling roughly. Darren comes on a long, shaky moan, his thighs twitching and his body bucking, coming in strings across the sheets and Jon's hand.

It's a slow spinning come down and Darren barely registers Jon shifting him so he's actually on the bed, on his back. He clicks back in when a warm washcloth is pressed against his stomach and chest, and he opens his eyes, looking up at Jon.

"Hi," Darren says, voice hoarse. Jon smiles down at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead while he continues to clean Darren off, the washcloth gentle around Darren's dick and ass, still plugged. "Thanks."

"Thank you," Jon says, and he wipes his hand with the cloth before tossing it aside. "I meant it, by the way. I missed you."

"Yeah, I can tell. You realize that a welcome home like that is almost incentive to be gone that long right?" Darren says, teasing. Jon lies down next to him and Darren shifts up, curling himself around Jon, head on his chest.

"Tell me that again in three hours when I replace that plug with my dick, and fuck you till you can't walk, ok?"

"Tease," Darren says, but it lacks heat. He's already drifting off to sleep, warm and comfortable in Jon's arms.


End file.
